Pourquoi ?
by Heleonora
Summary: C'est la guerre. Pas de place pour les sentiments, mais pourtant ! Pourquoi ? Parce que tout cela était écris dans les légendes. Personnages et histoire de Masami Kurumada. Fiction inspirée des épisodes 58/59 et 60 de Saint Seiya issus de la première partie.
1. Chapitre 1 Dures décisons

_Fiction dédicace à celle que je surnomme mon Piti Chat pour m'avoir inconsciemment donné l'envie d'écrire et de publier cette fiction. Merci à toi de me supporter jour après jours dans mes délires et autres._

Chapitre 1 :

Une décision, cette décision ! Athéna qu'elle était dure ! Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi refusait-il mon aide ? Par fierté ? Que faisait la fierté ici, alors que nos vie étaient en jeu ? Ikki ! Pourquoi t'es tu sacrifié comme ça, lors de ce combat refusant mon aide ? Pourquoi devant moi ? Tu sais très bien que tu allais m'anéantir en faisant ça.

_« Adieu Shun ! Bats-toi comme un homme avec Seiya et les autres, jusqu'au bout. »_

Telles furent ses dernières paroles, elles m'étaient adressées. Puis son cosmos disparut, suivit de celui du gardien du sixième temple. Non ce n'était pas possible, le Phénix renaît toujours de ses cendres, toujours ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne revenais-tu pas, fier et droit comme toujours avec se sourire aux lèvres te caractérisant ?

Devant nous, l'armure d'Or de la Vierge se reconstruisit. La douleur m'accabla, pourquoi tu n'était pas encore là ? Athéna pourquoi ? Les ailes graciles de l'armure brillaient et son visage plein de repenti étaient la preuve que l'ancien Or n'était plus, mais cela signifiait que toi non plus...

Alors que les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues les pas de Seiya et Shiryu se firent entendre dans mon dos alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de moi, d'une distance qu'ils voulaient réconfortante, mais pas étouffante. Le silence et l'émotion trônant en ce sinistre lieu. C'est le Dragon qui brisa se lourd silence rappelant qu'il fallait continuer et se rendre au prochain temple, que la guerre n'était pas finie. Ils firent tout deux demi tour et me proposaient de rester là, les larmes bordant encore mes yeux quand les paroles, les dernières de mon propre frère me revinrent en mémoire. Il fallait que je me batte, il fallait que je fasse honneur à mon frère, à sa mémoire car j'étais fier de lui, de nous. Je partis donc combattre auprès de mes deux amis, le cœur emplit d'espoir pour sauver Athéna et l'humanité.

Le temps n'était plus à perdre, déjà les six premiers temples étaient franchit, ils avaient parcourut la moitié du trajet, bientôt, bientôt tout cela sera du passé.

A ses pensées, le cœur de Shun s'emplit d'une certaine excitation, la guerre, tout le monde savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça, qu'il n'aimait pas se battre et blesser les autres mais préférait se protéger et protéger le monde, c'est comme ça. Mais alors, cette boule au ventre une fois la dernière marche franchie, et cette appréhension de plus en plus grande, d'où venaient-elles, de quoi le prévenaient-elles ? Pourtant Shiryu venait bien d'affirmer que ce temple était gardé par son vieux maître, et que donc, ils ne craignait rien et ses chaînes étaient comme à leur habitude, calme au bout de ses bras, mais pourtant...

Les trois jeunes Bronzes couraient donc vers la sortie du temple pensant gagner du temps, si précieux, quand de loin un grand bloc de glace apparut devant eux. La forme encore flou, ils avancèrent, encore et encore, toujours plus vite, quand la stupéfaction pris place en eux.

Non, pas encore, cela ne pouvait être vrai, non ! Pas lui ! Mon cœur rata plus d'un battement et la vérité, devant mes yeux ne voulait se graver en moi. Ce n'était pas possible. Dans une guerre il y avait des gens qui survivaient à la tuerie, et d'autres n'ayant pas cette chance. C'était ainsi que les règles étaient dictées. Mais Athéna, pas lui, non, pas lui ! Qui avait bien pu faire ça, et pourquoi ? Je n'en revenais pas. Quelques pas derrière mes frères d'armes, je retenais avec plus grande difficulté ces larmes salées rougissant mes yeux. Un cri voulu sortir de ma gorge mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne devait pas. Personne ne devait savoir, absolument personne ! C'était mal ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ? Je vis Seiya qui essaya de briser la glace mais sa tentative se résolu comme étant un échec et tout espoir me quitta alors. C'était fini, mon frère Ikki et maintenant toi, Hyoga, me quittait. Tu serai certes mieux auprès de ta mère en Sibérie, et loin de ce monde cruel emplit de guerre et de tristesse mais mon égoïsme, et peut être autre chose, te voulais près de moi.

Mes muscles étaient paralysés et je refusais d'ouvrir mes yeux de peur que les larmes coulent d'elles même mais surtout que les autres puissent y lire à l'intérieur l'étendue de ma douleur qui comprimait mon cœur dans cet étaux d'acier mais surtout l'amour. L'amour que je portait au Chevalier des Glaces et ce depuis toujours car oui, je l'aimais, et ce, éperdument.

Mis à par Ikki, personne n'était au courant. Mon frère avait de suite remarqué mes regards continuellement dirigés vers le Cygne, ce léger rougissement sur mes joues lorsqu'il me parlait et surtout l'attention particulière que je lui portais, plus qu'aux autres. Mes amis me pensaient sûrement beaucoup trop rêveur et ne firent pas attention à cela, et ce pour mon plus grand bonheur, mais c'était sans compter sur Ikki qui lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et le moment des explications eu un jour lieu. J'avais eu peur de ce jour, peur qu'il refuse ce que j'étais, peur de le re perdre de nouveau, peur de me retrouver seul et humilié, j'avais peur ! Mais tout se passa bien. Je lui fis par de tous mes sentiments à l'intention d'Hyoga et à la fin de ces longues et dures minutes de confrontation il me pris dans ses bras comme il savait si bien le faire et un sourire étira même ses lèvres. Il était juste heureux, heureux pour moi que je connaisse enfin ce sentiment qu'était l'amour en espérant me voir un jour au bras de celui qui avait capturé mon âme. Et depuis ce jour il ne s'empêchait jamais de me taquiner au sujet du beau blondinet dont mon cœur s'était épris. Des sifflements significatifs en la présence de l'élu de mon cœur, des coups de coudes pas super discrets et des clins d'œil suspect quand celui-ci s'entretenait avec moi, du Ikki me diriez-vous, de la finesse et de la discrétion ! Mais personne n'avait jamais compris la signification de tout cela, juste un petit délire passager du jeune Phénix se disaient-ils. Nous étions devenus encore plus proches et complices après cela. Mais tout ça était le bon vieux temps, qui l'était il y a de cela un peu plus de six heures à présent.

Le silence de nouveau régnait dans les pensées et dans les cœurs quand un filet de lumière dorée apparu, surprenant tout le monde. La lumière s'étendit alors sur l'ensemble du sol de marbre du temple faisant pour notre plus grande surprise apparaître l'amure d'Or de la Balance. Une fois la surprise passée, Shiryu nous expliqua alors que cette armure était spéciale. En effet, celle ci est composées de différentes armes qui peuvent être utilisées par les différents Ors si besoin est et ce, seulement sur permission du gardien de l'armure. Une fois toutes les armes découvertes, le Dragon s'empara d'une épée et frappa de toute se force dans la glace qualifiée d'indestructible appartenant au onzième chevalier, celui de Verseau. J'avais perdu espoir et quand rien ne se produit au cours de la seconde suivant l'attaque, je ne pu laisser échapper une larme. Hyoga allait mourir là, dans le Temple de la Balance dans ce cercueil de glace alors que je ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver sa vie, se souffle encore insufflée en lui.

Que la vie est injuste ! Tous les cinq, n'étaient-ils pas des défenseurs de la Paix et de la Justice sur cette terre ? Alors pourquoi Athéna celles-ci se retournaient donc contre eux ?

J'avais mal, tellement mal. C'était donc ça que l'on ressentait quand on perdait un être cher à notre cœur ? La personne que l'on aime plus que nous même ? C'est donc cela la résignation de laisser partir son amour, impuissant et sans possibilité de quoi que ce soit ? C'était donc cela sentir son cœur se « briser » ? Quelle horrible sensation, oui horrible ! Je me sentais mort de l'intérieur, mon âme, mon cœur, tout était mort, seul mon corps restait en vie et un semblant de lucidité m'animais encore. Assez pour me répéter encore et sans cesse cette même et unique phrase « Hyoga est mort ! » Athéna, faite la taire cette voix, tuez-la, détruisez-la, anéantissez-la ! J'allais m'effondrer quant une fois de plus mon cœur rata un battement. La glace ! Cette trace ! Ces fissures ! Impossible, c'était tout simplement impossible ! Le tombeau s'évaporait pour laisser au sol un Hyoga transit de froid aux portes des Enfers. Je me précipitait sur con corps, mes yeux que je sentait à présent brillant d'une nouvelle lueur, mon cœur battant plus fort que jamais dans ma poitrine. L'espoir était là, l'espoir était revenu ! Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. A ce moment, tout le monde aurait pu lire l'étendue de mes sentiments et cette joie sauveuse de ma future déchéance. Les larmes coulèrent, mais de joies cette fois-ci. Mais je retenais du mieux que je pu cette effusion de sentiments, Hyoga n'était pas sain et sauf pour autant et était en mauvaise posture, son cœur battant à peine. L'inquiétude pris alors le dessus. Une chose est sure, je ne pouvait songer à vivre sans lui, surtout après la perte d'Ikki et j'étais faible au combat. Je compris maintenant la valeur du sacrifice de mon frère. Je décidais alors de rester au septième temple avec Hyoga pour laisser mes deux frères d'armes continuer le combat. C'était écris. Cette histoire doit se répéter sans cesse, celle d'Andromède. Tout comme la jeune femme, je me sacrifierai pour sauver celui qui comptait le plus pour moi. Tout comme la jeune femme, je n'aurai pas peur quand la mort m'apparaîtra. Tout comme la jeune femme, je serai d'un courage sans limite.

_**Grand merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre.**_

_**Laissez votre avis, j'en serais ravie ^-^**_

**_Héléonora_ **


	2. Chapitre 2 Une vie de sauvée

Chapitre 2 : 

Seiya et Shiryu avaient quitté les lieux, la flamme de la balance s'éteignant. J'étais seul ici, au milieu de ce temple vide et froid avec toi entre la vie et la mort. J'enflammais alors mon cosmos, ma détermination à son apogée. Je devais te sauver, et ce, à n'importe quel prix, même contre ma vie !

Je m'allongeais alors contre toi. Tu étais gelé. Comment ce chevalier avait-il pu te faire ça ? De quel droit ? Et puis la raison me donna la réponse _« On est en guerre Shun, réfléchit un peu ! »_. Oui, c'est vrai, nous étions en guerre, malheureusement. Mais malgré tout, le froid figeant tes muscles, ta peau bleutée et tes cheveux encore pris dans du givre, tu étais tellement beau mon Hyoga. Tel le cygne volant avec grâce au dessus d'étendues glacées, tu reflétais le calme et l'apaisement de ta Sibérie. Te savais-tu sur le point de mourir ? Je ne le saurais peut-être jamais. Mais je ne regrettais pas. A quoi sert un chevalier non désireux de combattre ? Ta vie valait bien plus que la mienne.

Sans même y prendre garde, mes lèvres se sentaient attirées vers les tiennes, puis, alors que seulement quelques millimètres les séparaient des tiennes si tentatrices et que je sentis ton léger souffle sur ma joue, la raison pris le dessus et mon front s'écroula au sol avant de te prendre finalement dans mes bras, mon cosmos augmentant encore et encore pour permettre à ton corps de se réchauffer plus vite. La seule chose qui retint mon geste fut le fait que jamais je n'irais contre ta volonté. Je me contentais donc de transmettre à travers mon cosmos le plus de chaleur que je pu.

Contre mes bras, je sentais peu à peu ton corps retrouver sa température normale, signe que mes efforts ne furent pas vains et contre ma poitrine, ton cœur reprendre sa cavalcade habituelle. Il n'en fallait pas plus à mon bonheur ! A présent tu étais sauvé ! Tu allais vivre encore de nombreuses aventures auprès de nos amis, de nos frères d'armes, de notre famille. J'espère juste que tu ne m'oubliera pas trop vite. Je m'ôtais cette pensée de la tête et te pris plus fort encore dans mes bras, faisant exploser mon cosmos. Seiya et Shiryu devaient à présent affronter Milo, gardien du huitième temple, celui du Scorpion.

Ils se battaient, avec l'espoir de les voir revenir, lui et Hyoga, il ne devait faillir à sa tâche. Même si lui ne s'en sortirais sûrement pas, Hyoga sera sain et sauf, pour son plus grand enchantement.

Je sentis mon cosmos s'épuiser, mais je l'augmentais encore un peu. Des étoiles commencèrent à danser devant mes yeux et mes mains esquissèrent un léger tremblement. Encore un peu et Hyoga se réveillerait et vivrait ! Une seconde fois, je fis exploser mon cosmos et me moquais du vertige qui me pris alors, je vis la plus belle chose qui pouvait y avoir sur terre. A présent, je pouvais mourir en toute liberté. Ces yeux si clairs, si purs, faisant irrémédiablement penser aux étendus de sa terre natale, étaient tournés vers moi, dans un regard mêlant la surprise, l'incompréhension mais aussi la joie et un je ne sais quoi que je ne pu déchiffrer tant j'étais heureux de voir le Chevalier des Glaces souriant dans mes bras. Je ne cessais pour autant pas de brûler le peu de cosmos encore en moi tant que ce Cygne ne pourrait pas complètement pas reprendre son envol.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, reposant auprès de lui dans le seul but de le ramener à la vie, chose à présent accomplie. Je me demandais alors si le combat contre l'homme qui avait mis en poussière l'Île d'Andromède, île où je suis devenue chevalier et aussi meurtrier de mon Maître, périssait ou non sous les coups du Dragon et de Pégase. Mais mes préoccupations revinrent sur une autre personne, plus proche de moi pour le moment.

Quand Hyoga eu assez de force, il s'assit à côté de son sauveur qui diminua le flux d'énergie, qui serait bientôt épuisé. Le jeune homme se posait milles et une questions qui toutes se résumaient par le même mot.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Je fus vraiment surpris d'entendre Hyoga parler de sa voix fatiguée. Je ne m'y attendais pas, même pas du tout ! Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, je ne compris pas la signification de se « pourquoi » et lui fit remarqué.

_« Pourquoi quoi ? »_

_« Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé, alors que tu es à bout Shun, je me demande moi même comment tu tiens encore. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laisser là mourir dans ce tombeau de glace. Pourquoi Shun ? » _

Je ne m'attendais pas à ces questions, dans ma tête, j'étais mort avant d'avoir pu revoir le regard d'acier de mon chevalier, dans ma tête jamais je n'aurais été confronté une fois de plus à sa voix d'où reflétait une telle fierté et un tel courage. Je fus d'autant plus surpris lorsque celui-ci, retourna son visage vers le mien, les larmes montant à ses yeux, mes mains se crispant sur mes genoux.

_« Pourquoi demandes-tu ? Tout simplement parce que... » _

Le Chevalier eu un temps d'arrêt, il ne savait que dire, et était un piètre menteur, surtout avec lui, sa sincérité dépassant celle du plus grand sage. Il se résolu donc à dévoiler toute la vérité au Cygne à ses cotés, une larmes s'échappant d'au travers sa paupière après une grande inspiration.

_« J'ai fais tout ça car, jamais je n'aurais pu vivre sans toi. C'était tout ou rien et j'ai eu la possibilité de sauver ce tout, toi Hyoga ! Je vais sûrement m'effondrer d'ici quelques minutes et il n'y aura plus rien à faire pour moi, mais je partirais heureux en te sachant en vie. Je t'aurai donné la mienne pour que tu puisses vivre de nouveau et si c'était à refaire, pour toi, je le referais volontiers... »_

_« Shun, ne tournes pas la tête, et ne baisse pas les yeux, pas devant moi. Regarde moi et lis dans mon regard ce que je n'ose te dire depuis de nombreuses années. Shun, n'as tu pas pensé à ce que moi je serais maintenant sans toi ? »_

Je ne comprenais pas, cela voulait dire que... Non, je me faisais des idées, une fois de plus. Cela ne pouvait être vrai, je n'y croyais pas, je ne pouvais y croire !

_« Hyoga ! Que veux tu dire ? »_

_« Shun, ne comprends donc tu pas ? Ne vois tu donc pas l'étendue de mes sentiments pour toi ? Ne sais tu donc pas que, que je t'aime ? Shun... »_

Ni reproches ni colère étaient présent dans sa voix, juste une grande sincérité et de l'amour la transperçait ainsi que dans ses si beaux yeux. Je ne sus que dire. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et je ne pu laisser échapper un hoquet sous l'émotion. Je sentis des larmes couler le long des mes joues qu'une douce main vint essuyer tendrement. Je défaillais quand de fraîches lèvres capturèrent les miennes doucement, passionnément. Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements. Ma vision se troublait et je ne perçu plus que le bleu des yeux clairs et le doré de la chevelure de celui que j'aimais. Mes bras autour de ses épaules robuste, je répondis au baiser avec tout l'amour que je pu mettre dans se baiser.

_« Je t'aime aussi Hyoga... Excuse moi. »_

Autour de mes épaules, l'éteinte des bras fins de Shun se desserra. Son cosmos ne se ressentait qu'à peine et je recueillis mon ange gardien dans mes bras, lui évitant ainsi la chute. Le moment était venu. Étant venu à bout de son cosmos, Andromède s'était évanoui dans mes bras, me donnant jusqu'à sa dernière seconde tout son amour mais surtout toute sa vie pour sauver la mienne, et je n'avais rien pu faire. Je compris alors une parcelle des sentiments qu'avait du ressentir Shun, en me croyant sûrement mort et perdu dans ce bloc de cristal. Cette résignation qui précédait la culpabilité. Toi qui méritait tant de vivre, toi qui était de nous tous celui qui nous redonnait sourire toujours joyeux et plaisantin, préférant s'assurer du bien-être des autres avant le sien, toi qui était sûrement le seul à avoir compris les vrais valeurs des Chevaliers, gardiens d'Athéna. Toi qui pensant que ta vie ne valait pas plus que la mienne, me l'a offerte dans un dernier baiser, dans une dernière étreinte. Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, s'échouant sur ton visage d'ange toi à présent dans mes bras, mon regard emplit de tant détermination pour te sauver.

_« Je croyais mes larmes séchées à jamais, mais Shun, tu m'as donné ta vie pour réchauffer mon corps gelé. Même plus que ça, tu as redonné tout son courage à mon âme pétrifiée. Je ne te laisserais jamais mourir ! »_

_**Ainsi se termine cette fiction. Un OS en guise de prologue est en cour de réflexion.**_

_**Je serais ravie de lire vos réactions.**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. **_

_**Héléonora **_

_**PS : Certaines répliques sont tirées de l'anime même. Épisodes 58 à 60. Et j'ai essayé de suivre le plus possible l'anime, désoler quand même pour les écarts vis-à-vis de la version originale de M. Kurumada. **_


End file.
